


work it

by 143 (1432)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: Sehun and Chanyeol know exactly how to work it.





	work it

**Author's Note:**

> I cranked this out in under fifteen minutes, yet I have a few hundred works in progress. Maybe I'll come back to it later and I'll write some build up to this moment; for now, it's finished.

The mellow light of the lamp spills out over them, perfectly illuminating the lines of their bodies. Above Jongin, Chanyeol is tense, the light catching on his pectorals and subtle abs. With each little shift, the light changes and Jongin can hardly concentrate from trying to take in such a masterpiece. 

Chanyeol thrusts gently, forcing his cock a little deeper down Jongin's throat each time. He's already moaning, quiet tones rumbling from his chest, and Sehun hasn't even got his cock in Jongin yet. 

Sehun is more patient than Chanyeol, calculated in the way he watches for a while, plays with Jongin's ass until they both really want it. With a rubber and lube rolled on, he smacks his dick on Jongin's hole. It's a powerful move, has Jongin drooling around Chanyeol when he draws out. 

His lungs practically give out when Sehun slides inside, pleasure rippling from there outward. He lets out a hearty moan and Chanyeol raises a hand from his side and grabs hold of Jongin's shoulder. Sehun settles behind him, shifting just a little.

Minute thrusts shunt Jongin against Chanyeol and he can already feel himself losing it. His cock is pulsing with the thump of his heart. 

“Dammit, you're so hot,” Sehun seethes, brings his hand down suddenly on Jongin's ass, grabbing the flesh. He squeezes his eyes shut, no longer able to appreciate the lanky body in front of him for pleasure to take over. 

He gags as Chanyeol works in tandem with Sehun, shoving his cock so far down his throat he wonders how he's breathing. It doesn't last long, Chanyeol folds away from him, his cock still very much hard, dripping wet. The face he's making is almost ugly enough to think he's in pain. But surely he can't be while praising Jongin for having such a good mouth.

Jongin is glad for the reprieve, rests his weight lower on his elbows, slumping down against the mattress. He pants, his mouth still open for when Chanyeol returns to him. 

Sehun takes hold of both his hips, pulling him back onto his dick even while still thrusting into him. “You take cock so good.”

With one big hand wrapped around his dick, Chanyeol reaches under Jongin's chin and tips his head up. His dick slides along Jongin's full, wet lips and Jongin obligingly sucks around him. Chanyeol cradles his jaw delicately to hold him steady while he does all the work himself.

“Such a good cocksucker,” he says and Jongin thinks he's going to smother from how hot it makes him. Sehun seems just as turned on by it too, gasps loud enough for Jongin to hear over the thunder of Chanyeol's moans. 

His cock bobs and his body shakes, skin slick with sweat and spit. And behind him he can hear that Sehun's getting close too, hears him gasping in more breaths. His body is getting tight, thrusts angled up as he works his stiff body up against Jongin's. 

He sounds nearly like he's choked when he finally comes, but he grits out, “Ugh, fuck.” 

Jongin almost wishes he was bare so he could feel it inside him. 

“Love your fucking fat ass,” Sehun says, landing weak smacks again Jongin's cheeks. Then he reaches around Jongin's hip, takes his cock between a couple of his fingers and goes to town. “Go ahead and come, baby.”

It almost sounds like a dare, as if Sehun is double dogging him to come from such minimal stimulation. And he could with Chanyeol still fucking his throat, using him.

Maybe Sehun truly wants him too. Jongin certainly wants to. 

He breaks away from Chanyeol's hold and sucks just his head. Chanyeol sounds like he's dying, moaning loudly and abruptly and Jongin feels his cock pulsing and jerking in his mouth long before he's tasting his come. There's barely any leaking from the tip when he lifts his head and rubs it across his puffy lips, smearing whatever's left behind across his face.

“Dirty cocksucker,” Chanyeol whispers in disbelief, his cock gone soft and Jongin can't find the strength to hold back. He slumps into the bed completely, cheek pressed to the sheets, and he comes. It's so much he's sure the feeling with never fade and Sehun is sure to keep it going, working him well past the climax. 

“Stop,” he insists, reaching down to bat Sehun’s hand away from him. Not that it actually stops him. He goes on for a little longer until Jongin sobs, his body riddled with tremors from something akin to pain. 

Chanyeol hooks his hands under Jongin's armpits and manhandles him forward until he's splayed across thick thighs. And Jongin is positively overjoyed, graciously accepts Chanyeol's soft touches. To their right, Sehun collapses onto the bed and curls against Jongin, his big eyes taking in what a wreck they made of him.

“You're so damn hot,” he whispers like a secret, a devious smile on his face.

“I know.”


End file.
